


Give Me the Words (that Tell Me Nothing)

by solveig



Series: Semantics Won't Do [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (jun's dad), (tatsuya's dad), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jun and Akira's family-like relationships bc I'm still not over 'p2/p5 family au' and never will be, Jun's 'im so pretty&gay' angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secret Messages, Sentimental, hanakotoba, implied canon compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: Акира задумчиво наклоняет голову вбок, убрав руки в карманы:- К нам заходят одни чудаки.Джун издает легкий смешок.- Может, потому что мы и сами чудаки? – предполагает он с лукавой улыбкой.- Как иначе, - немедленно соглашается тот, криво ухмыльнувшись, - Цветочник, затмевающий своей красотой любую модель и малолетний преступник, работающий в цветочном магазине на полставки. Куда уж парочка чуднее.





	Give Me the Words (that Tell Me Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhavvke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhavvke/gifts).



> этот фик - подарок на день рождения для ryan, который я написала в ноябре! вот как вытаскивают людей из писательского застоя, хм. я всегда только думала написать по 'персоне' - хотя я фанат этой серии уже сколько лет?.. - так что это был прекрасный повод начать.  
> знайте, что при написании этого фика я ТОЛЬКО-ТОЛЬКО начала играть persona 5!! поведение Акиры и Акэчи может показаться странным. в любом случае, это АУ. (и на сегодня я прошла игру).  
> небечено! пока что. я перечитывала, но уверена - что-то упустила. и еще: я ничего не понимаю в цветах. я изучала для фика, но наверняка недостаточно.  
> и наконец, название из "In a Manner of Speaking' в исполнении Nouvelle Vague.

Его цветочный магазинчик стоит в конце невзрачного переулка не самого популярного торгового района; по узкой улице, где проехать разрешается разве что на мотоцикле.

Хозяйка здания, у которой Джун арендует помещение, недовольно поджимает губы, когда он в очередной раз просит ее разрешения на изменения в интерьере. Ничего серьезного: косметический ремонт, замена витрин, покраска стен. И иногда Джун ловит себя на том, что улыбается ей с определенным умыслом, разговаривает с ней определенным тоном, наклоняет голову чуть в бок, открывая взору тонкую, белую шею; точь-в-точь как его мать, когда той чего-то хочется. Он наблюдал за этим столько раз. И Джун не замечает за собой сразу, копирует ее движения и взгляды бессознательно, но всегда ощущает жгучий стыд после ухода хозяйки, когда разрешение уже официально подписано, а стоимость аренды в этом месяце, «так уж и быть», снижена.

Но это _его_ цветочный магазин.

И пусть Джуну пришлось согласиться принять участие в нескольких фото-сессиях, чтобы мать согласилась подписать бумаги в качестве доверенного лица на открытие его собственного бизнеса, он осуществил свою детскую мечту в возрасте двадцати двух лет. И даже спустя несколько месяцев после открытия, его никак не отпустит невероятная гордость за проделанную работу и детский восторг от возможности заниматься любимым делом, несмотря на невысокий наплыв покупателей, но высокую арендную плату, и что он едва-едва может позволить себе работника на полставки, учитывая сколь мало прибыли ему остается самому.

\- …Я просто к тому, сэмпай, - говорит тот самый работник на полставки одним воскресным утром, когда Джун аккуратно подрезает листья орхидеи, - Если люди узнают, что вы и есть тот самый с октябрьской обложки «MEZZ», из-за которого журнал был распродан за 13 часов, у нас проходу не будет от клиентов. Кто не хотел бы купить цветы у человека, который и сам словно прекрасный цветок, верно?

Джун негромко смеется и качает головой:

\- А ты сам пришел бы посмотреть на незадачливую модель с обложки журнала мод, Акира-кун?

Курусу Акира, до этого с величайшей осторожностью протиравший витринные полки, стараясь не задеть горшки и букеты с цветами, обернулся через плечо, комично моргая за толстыми линзами очков:

\- «Пришел бы»? _Прибежал_ _бы_ , - а затем фыркает: - хотя бы убедиться, что ваша прекрасная кожа – не просто фотошоп.

\- Ах, Акира-кун, - закатывает глаза Джун, привыкший к его настырным, но все еще способным залить его щеки легким румянцем комплиментам, - Уверен, ты пользуешься успехом в школе.

\- Ах, если бы моя популярность значила что-то для того, кто в свою очередь значит что-то для меня, - в тон ему пошутил Акира в ответ, но отвел глаза, словно пожалел, что сказал лишнее. - …Но я серьезно. Я мог бы всё устроить.

Джун вздыхает, отложив маленькие садовые ножницы и начиная снимать перчатки. Он закончил с орхидеями.

\- Я не хотел бы такой дешевой рекламы.

\- Хочешь жить – умей вертеться, - просто говорит Акира, - Любой другой уже давно пустил бы эту карту в ход.

Да, но Джун всегда был романтиком.

Он вовсе не мечтал, что его скромный магазин вдруг обретет сумасшедшую популярность сам собой, что у него будет толпа покупателей, жаждущих купить цветы, взращенные именно его руками. Ничего настолько масштабного.

О чем он мечтал, так это о нескольких постоянных клиентах. О людях, которых будет знать в лицо, которые приходили бы к нему за советом подобрать букет на свидание, или чтобы просто поздравить человека с повышением по службе. Он спрашивал бы как у них дела и замечал бы в них изменения с каждым новым посещением; стал бы частью их жизни, делился бы с ними своими новостями в ответ. Ему хотелось бы видеть и новые лица, пытаться угодить их желаниям, подобрать для них идеальный букет. Он хотел бы заручиться таким доверием, что на него стали бы полагаться и по большим поводам: будь этот повод счастливый, или же скорбный.

Словом, он хотел достаточно работы, чтобы его цветы не чахли без любви, а ему не пришлось бы кое-как сводить концы с концами.

И без влияния той части его жизни, от которой бежал, сколько себя помнит.

Он любит свою мать. Просто он не так давно осознал, что и она любит его не меньше. По-своему, но все же. Она не понимает его желаний и стремлений, жажды к самостоятельности; не понимает, что даже если внешне они словно идеальные отражения друг друга, они совершенно разные внутри.

Чтобы Джун пошел по ее стопам модели долгое время было заветной мечтой его матери. Мечта, которой – как она начала осознавать лишь недавно – не суждено было сбыться. Джун все же иногда поддается ее капризам – как с той самой фото-сессией. Но она старается уважать его интересы, как и старается принять тот факт, что у нее может не быть собственных внуков – и он благодарен ей за это.

Может, Акира прав, и ему стоит прибегнуть к небольшому пиару, просто чтобы дать магазину толчок, который может стать решающим. Но ему удается в срок выплачивать взятый предпринимательский кредит из тех скромных доходов, что доставляет магазин. Даже если это значит, что он экономит практически на всём, что не касается его работы.

Джун старается не думать об этом. Иногда надо довольствоваться тем, что имеешь. Грезы имеют привычку сбываться в самом неожиданном направлении.

 

Впервые Джун видит его, пока, сидя на корточках, расставляет цветы в букеты. Какой-то импульс заставляет его взглянуть наружу, через витрины, и он оборачивается.

Снаружи, сквозь витринные стекла, виднеется высокий мужской силуэт. Незнакомец в черной кожаной куртке и опущенными волосами. У него тяжелый взгляд старика на молодом лице, и им он внимательно осматривает выставленные на витрины букеты и горшки с цветами. Он не замечает Джуна, который не в силах оторвать от него глаз, пытающийся подавить чувство странной ностальгии и меланхолии.

Незнакомец косится в сторону двери, словно взвешивая про себя решение войти. Пульс у Джуна заходится в бешеном ритме от мысли, что юноша может войти, увидеть его, заговорить с ним; он даже почувствовал легкое головокружение.

Но незнакомец вдруг встречается с Джуном глазами – сердце у Джуна подпрыгивает, - моргает один раз, а затем резко разворачивается, надевает шлем и садится на свой мотоцикл. Еще пара секунд – и даже след от выхлопных газов исчез в воздухе.

Джун сидит неподвижно, растерянный, чувствующий странную смесь разочарования и облегчения одновременно до тех пор, пока из офиса не выходит Акира и с зарождающейся тревогой в голосе требует сказать, почему Джун выглядит так, будто увидел призрака.

И именно желание успокоить своего работника заставляет Джуна выйти из оцепенения. Он улыбается, уверяет Акиру, что с ним все в порядке и ему незачем беспокоиться. Акира не верит ему, это видно по его глазам, но он поджимает губы и кивает. Джун тронут его заботой, и благодарит за проявленную доброту. Мальчик, наконец, слегка расслабляет плечи.

В тот день Джун не раз мысленно вернется к странному незнакомцу.

Джун не так молод, чтобы не знать, что это значит, но слишком неопытен, чтобы знать, как с этим быть.

 

Ее зовут Арисато Минако, и третьего марта, в «Белый день», она требует собрать «самый гадко-романтичный, самый пошлый, самый девчачий букет цветов, который только можно себе представить».

\- И чтобы ленточки были с сердечками! – настаивает она.

И, судя по всему, это букет для ее парня.

\- Минако, - тихо шипит на ухо девушке ее подруга, - Ты с ума сошла? Какая девушка дарит цветы своему парню?

Заказчица – Минако, - скрещивает руки на груди и нетерпеливо топает ногой, пока Джун отходит чуть дальше, чтобы выбрать цветы для такого обычного и в то же время оригинального заказа.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Акира протирает полки со скрытым за линзами очков выражением лица, но очевидным любопытством, сквозившим во всех его движениях: как он чуть поддается вперед, наклонив голову вбок, прислушиваясь к разговору, пока руки рассеянно водят тряпку по полированному дереву. Что-то подсказывает Джуну, что, как взрослому – и работодателю, - ему стоит отчитать мальчика, но, сколько он ни пытается, никак не может вспомнить, для чего это так необходимо, когда от мальчика никакого вреда.

Он слышит нарочито приторный голос Минако:

\- Юкари-чан, - воодушевленно начинает она, и Джун не видит, но знает, что у девушки в глаза горит огонь, - Ты никогда не думала, насколько несправедлив мир? Как все мы являемся заложниками глупых гендерных предрассудков? Почему по регламентам школьной формы девушки не могут носить брюки, а парни – юбку? Почему сладости – традиционно женское лакомство? Почему парням нельзя разговаривать мило? Почему, в конце концов, девушкам нельзя дарить парням букет прекрасных цветов, но если будет наоборот – то все нормально?

\- …Просто скажи, за что ты разозлилась на Акихико-сэмпая, и дело с концом, - усталым голосом просит Юкари.

И, к удивлению всех в магазине, Минако поступает именно так.

 **-** К примеру, взять подарок Акихико-сэмпая на Валентинов день. Скажи мне, Юкари-чан, что подарил мне мой обожаемый возлюбленный?

\- Новый дизайнерский браслет от Cartier, который стоит невероятно дорого, и от которого любая девушка на твоем месте была бы просто на седьмом небе от счастья, - ровным, совершенно ничего не выражающим голосом отвечает ее подруга.

\- Какое совпадение! – притворно изумляется Минако, широко раскрыв глаза и на мгновение прикрыв рот изящными пальцами, - Сэмпай сказал то же самое! - и ее голос вдруг упал до гулкого баса: - «Я слышал, все девушки мечтают о таком браслете».

Джун хихикнул было себе под нос, но вовремя прикрывает рот рукой и деликатно прокашливается.

\- На что я ответила: сэмпай, это замечательно! – между тем продолжает Минако звонким радостным голосом, - Как здорово, что ты не забыл, что я, действительно, являюсь особью женского рода! Но все прошедшие дни я так громко и четко намекала, как было бы прекрасно, если бы в один из _особенных дней_ мы сходили бы в ту пекарню в Сибуе, чтобы попробовать их новые тортики; как у меня выцвел бант для волос; как закончилась полировочное средство для моей нагинаты; как, в конце концов, элементарно закончились витамины! Но несмотря на все мои старания облегчить тебе выбор, ты решил потратить деньги на браслет, который я никогда не хотела, но которому, как ты _слышал от кого-то_ , я _должна_ быть рада. Ведь я девушка!

С каждым сказанном словом в ее голосе все чище проскальзывала стальная ярость, пропитанная сарказмом. Джун мысленно пожалел бедного юношу, кем бы он ни был.

Однако в следующую же секунду аура праведного гнева с нее моментально слетает, и Минако беззаботно добавляет, смахнув челку с глаз:

\- Поэтому я решила: почему бы не сделать то же самое? Не представляю, кто бы отказался от пышного букета цветов, - и в ее голосе слышится злорадство, - _Любой_ будет рад букету цветов.

\- Любая _девушка_ , - вздыхает рядом ее подруга и с извиняющейся улыбкой кивает Джуну, когда он, закончив, подходит к стойке с заказом, - Если хочешь отомстить, подари типичный _мужской_ подарок. Носки, гель для душа, пенку для бритья…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он не поймет пассивно-агрессивного намека, - категорично заявляет Минако. - К тому же, это скучно. Где веселье и агрессия? А так может он вспомнит, почему из всех девушек, не уступающих ему дорогу, он выбрал именно меня.

Она бормочет последние слова себе под нос, словно позабыв об окружающих. Джун деликатно протягивает ей готовый букет:

\- Он сгорит от смущения, - обещает он, и на губах девушки тут же засияла прежняя озорная улыбка.

Минако с удивленным вздохом берет на руки букет (тот закрывает ей половину лица) и смотрит на него, как на какое-то чудо.

\- Вот это да. Теперь я не уверена, что хочу отдавать такую красоту сэмпаю, - ворчит она, прикрывая глаза и вдыхая аромат белых, красных и розовых роз, - Может, обойдется? Юкари, у нас же в общежитии найдется ваза?.. Да шучу я, не смотри на меня так.

Джун робко называет ей цену, на которую девушка даже бровью не ведет, махая своей кредитной картой.

Когда они уже собираются уходить, Минако оборачивается:

\- Я обязательно загляну еще, уже за букетиком себе. И вы же тот самый, с октябрьской обложки MEZZ? – она сверкает острой улыбкой в ответ на его шокированный взгляд, - К среде у вас проходу не будет от клиентов. Считайте это моей благодарностью!

Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Акира подходит и облокачивается о стойку локтем, тряпка скомкана в руке. Джуну не надо даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что на лице у мальчика играет победная ухмылка.

\- Твоя взяла, Акира-кун, - вздыхает Джун, - Поздравляю. Будет нам пиар.

\- Мне немного жаль ее парня, - говорит Акира рассеянно, - Но и немного завидно, тоже. По крайней мере, мы будем спасены от банкротства, а мне даже пальцем шевелить не пришлось.

\- Всё не так плохо, - обиженно бормочет Джун, - И мы только открылись.

\- Но и не хорошо, - качает головой Акира, - Она сказала – среда? Что ж, посмотрим.

\- Посмотрим, - соглашается Джун, ни на что особо не надеясь.

То был понедельник.

Минако не права, потому что уже к вечеру вторника на следующий день голос у Джуна охрип от просьб перестать его фотографировать, чувствует вину перед Акирой, когда мальчик вынужден молча но непреклонно выталкивать из магазина особенно настырных клиентов, визжащих школьниц и людей из модельных агентств, и магазин получает прибыль в тот день больше, чем за весь месяц работы.

К четвергу он уже надеется, что время его славы скоро подойдет к концу.

 

На пятый день шумиха немного стихает, но Джун все еще позорно сбегает в офис каждый раз, когда наплыв “посетителей” становится для него чересчур, и занимается заказами оттуда. Он чувствует себя виноватым перед Акирой, который вдобавок к своей работе помощника теперь непроизвольно взял на себя обязанность его персонального телохранителя. Обычно работая примерно два-три раза в неделю, в эти дни Акира приходит сразу после школы уже третий день подряд и уходит только с закрытием, полностью игнорируя слабые попытки Джуна заверить его, что в этом нет необходимости.

Акира отдает отворот-поворот модельным агентам, прогоняет школьниц, требующих увидеть Джуна, и просто метает взглядом громы и молнии на всякого, кто нарушает в магазине покой. Джуну стыдно, и каждый вечер он протягивает Акире конверт с окладом в пять раз больше обычного, несмотря на все протесты. Но этого кажется недостаточно, и Джун умоляет Акиру сказать, как он может загладить вину.

Акира смеется в ответ – так, как смеется по-настоящему: непривычным, слегка режущим слух смехом, но все еще по-ребячьи, с хитрым блеском в глазах.

\- Может, если позволите мне работать здесь каждый день, я прощу вас, - и его тон и манера речи говорит о том, что это шутка.

Но Джун считает, это прекрасная идея, не может понять, как она не пришла ему в голову раньше. За эти несколько дней магазин заработал столько, что он мог бы держать и десять работников на полставки. Из их редких разговоров о личном Джун знает, что Акира не местный; что он школьник, живущий без поддержки родителей, что он живет в сомнительных условиях у своего то ли родственника, то ли знакомого, и что он подрабатывает еще как минимум в двух местах.

Джун говорит, что ему не нужны дополнительные десять помощников, и будет только рад, если сможет видеть Акиру в магазине чаще. Он повышает зарплату втрое, настаивает, чтобы Акира отдыхал на выходных, обещает премии в особенно хлопотные дни.

Акира соглашается, обещает привести друзей, если рук будет не хватать или если его потребуется заменить.

\- Но только потому, что теперь вы без меня и дня не выдержите, - шутит Акира, но они оба знают, что он абсолютно прав.

 

Еще через месяц Джун в офисе, занятый подсчетом средств, готовится заказать свежие цветы и семена у поставщиков, думает о том, чтобы купить небольшой участок и выращивать редкие цветы самому. В магазине на редкость тихо: он слышит, как Акира ходит туда-сюда возле кассы, не зная, чем себя занять, а потом разносится колокольный звон, предвещающий нового клиента, и шаги резко останавливаются.

Джун не придает этому особого значения, голова загружена цифрами, но он вдруг слышит, как Акира со свистом выдыхает:

\- Акэчи.

Его тон не выдает ничего, простое имя, сказанное вслух. Но что-то заставляет Джуна поежиться и неосознанно вслушаться. Быть может, пустота, сквозившая в голосе его работника.

\- Здравствуй, Курусу, - отвечает приятный, очевидно молодой мужской голос. Школьник, возможно, того же возраста. Одноклассник? Друг?

Но Акира долго молчит, и Джун беспокойно хмурится, взвешивает, стоит ли выйти и самому заняться странным знакомым своего помощника.

Наконец, он слышит голос Акиры:

\- Не притворяйся, будто не знал, что увидишь меня здесь, и зашел случайно. Пришел посмотреть на “исправленного” твоими усилиями проблемного ученика?

\- Если это такой способ спросить, пришел ли я узнать, как у тебя дела, то ответ “да”.

Акэчи говорит приятным, даже почти веселым тоном, но даже Джун каким-то образом понимает, что это всего лишь притворство.

\- Уверен, в полицейском департаменте есть полный список всех моих _свершений_ за этот учебный год. Достаточно было взглянуть туда и узнать, как именно у меня обстоят дела. Не стоило утруждаться приходить и допрашивать лично, _господин детектив_.

Вздох.

\- Это не допрос.

После этого они начинаются бросаться словами друг в друга, словно из пистолета, и первый выстрел был за Акирой:

\- Я ничего не сделал.

\- Я знаю.

\- Тогда в чем подозреваешь, что сделаю?

\- Я ни в чем тебя не подозреваю.

\- В таком случае тебе тем более нечего здесь делать.

\- Я хочу знать, _как_ ты.

\- Ты давно потерял право на это знание.

\- Не говори так, прошу тебя. Я хочу знать, как ты живешь. Я хочу знать, как у тебя дела в школе, какие книги ты читаешь, кофе какого помола сварил в последний раз. Почему устроился в этот магазин? Почему ушел из всех остальных рабочих мест?

\- Прекрати _следить_ за мной!

\- Твой работодатель хоть знает о твоем прошлом?

Повисает звонкая тишина.

Наконец, Акира едва слышно шипит:

\- Убирайся.

\- Курусу, нет. Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, просто...

\- Вон!

Джун нервно сглатывает и крепко зажмуривается, когда дверь с колокольным звоном открывается и захлопывается за собой. Он делает судорожный вздох, осознав, что от напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, перестал дышать.

Но сейчас не о себе следует беспокоиться.

Через слегка приоткрытую дверь, он видит неподвижный силуэт, сгорбившийся на стуле. Силуэт мальчика, совсем еще ребенка, со скрещенными перед собой в тесный замок руками, локти больно упираются о широко расставленные колени, голова опущена вниз. На лице не дрожит ни один мускул, линзы очков и кучерявая челка, как всегда, скрывают глаза.

Поза старика, а не мальчика.

Джун ждет несколько минут, а потом встает со своего офисного стула и подходит к Акире в главном зале, не шелохнувшемуся ни на миллиметр.

Джун тихонько встает рядом и, не сразу найдя слов утешения и поддержки, осторожно кладет свою прохладную руку юноше на плечо. К его облегчению, спина Акиры слегка расслабляется, и он инстинктивно подается вбок, навстречу. Запоздало, Джун с тревогой глядит наружу, сквозь витрины, на шумные улицы.

\- Я сейчас, - шепчет Джун, не решаясь говорить в полный голос, и направляется к двери.

Он едва успевает перевернуть табличку на “закрыто”, когда до него доносится:

\- Я был год под полицейским надзором за нападение на человека. В вашем цветочном магазине работает малолетний преступник, сэмпай.

В голосе Акиры сквозит смех, горечь, а еще вызов, и может быть немного надежды.

Джун цепляется за последнее и отвечает:

\- Ты не сказал, что напал на него.

\- Что?

\- Ты не сказал: «Я напал на человека и за это был год под полицейским надзором», - мягко объяснил Джун, вновь подходя ближе.

Из Акиры вырывается каркающий смех:

\- А разве есть разница? Всем остальным и этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. Даже Акэчи.

Он замолчал, последние слова лежат горечью на языке.

Джун подходит ближе, позволяет мальчику уткнуться макушкой себе в живот. Акира, выглядящий обычно старше своих лет, - иногда даже кажется, что он старше самого Джуна, - выглядит вдруг на свои восемнадцать. Просто мальчик, уставший от предубеждений и почти потерявший доверие к людям. Джун кладет ладонь ему на голову, почти невесомо гладя по волосам, пропуская пальцы сквозь густые волнистые кудри.

Каких трудов ему должно быть было заставить себя сблизиться с Джуном. Через какую внутреннюю борьбу, должно быть, прошел, чтобы просто заставить себя довериться снова. Джуну так хочется не разочаровать его, так хочется дать ему надежду.

\- Акэчи прав. Я должен был рассказать вам. Я _хотел_ рассказать. Вы всё равно когда-нибудь узнали бы, сэмпай.

\- Вне зависимости от чего-либо, ты все еще мой любимый помощник и верный телохранитель, Акира-кун. Мой герой.

\- Вы не знаете… - начинает Акира.

\- Когда-нибудь, если захочешь, ты расскажешь мне, и я узнаю. И между нами всё равно останется как есть. Я обещаю, - говорит Джун, продолжая нежно водить рукой по волосам мальчика, - …Лучше скажи, как сделать так, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Позволь помочь тебе.

Акира долго не решается заговорить.

\- Можно… - неуверенно начинает он через какое-то время, но тут же обрывает себя и замолкает.

\- Да? – мягко подталкивает его Джун.

Мальчик вздыхает, и Джун видит, как кончики его ушей слегка пунцовеют.

\- Это глупый детский каприз, но… можно мы постоим вот так еще какое-то время? Я… - он снова сомневается, стоит ли озвучивать свои мысли, но наконец, тихо произносит: - Меня словно обнимает старший брат или сестра.

\- Конечно, - сердце Джуна радостно заходится и он не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Он приобнимает Акиру за плечи одной рукой, а другой, не в силах перебороть искушение, заправляет выбившуюся смоляную прядь за всё еще красное ухо, - Конечно, можно. У нас даже фамилии звучат почти одинаково! Я буду старшим братом для тебя, если пожелаешь.

\- …Вообще-то, я думал предложить старшей сестрой.

Джун дает ему подзатыльник и Акира еще долго не может перестать смеяться.

 

Джун всегда стеснялся открывать лицо. В буквальном смысле.

Что-то от мысли о том, как любой может заглянуть ему в глаза или спокойно прочитать его выражение заставляет его внутренне поежиться. Как будто любой может увидеть его тайные мысли, скрытые даже от него самого. Он чувствует себя преступником, не подозревающем о собственной вине; и чувствует себя виноватым, когда, по сути, не сделал ничего плохого.

Но иногда, в часы, когда колокольчик на двери звенит особенно редко, а уход за цветами нужен особенно тщательный, Акира встает за кассу обслуживать немногих посетителей, пока Джун в дальнем помещении ставит синюю невидимку на волосы, чтобы челка не падала на глаза.

Он подолгу смотрит на себя в зеркало в такие моменты. Изучает собственное отражение. Набирается храбрости, чтобы выйти в главный зал к цветам, а самое главное – к людям.

С невидимой на волосах в его памяти неизбежно всплывает воспоминание о том единственном разе, когда ему довелось расчесать матери ее прекрасные иссяне-черные волосы.

Ему было десять лет. Он так нервничал, что расческа в руках мелко дрожала. Волосы – женская гордость, любила говорить его мать; и они были такими длинными и блестящими. Что если он повредит их, думал он. Что если сделает матери больно, потянув слишком сильно? Расчесать ей волосы казалось честью.

Он помнит, как аккуратно начал тогда водить мохнатыми зубчиками по тонким шелковистым прядям. Мать подбадривала его ласковыми словами и уверяла, что Джун ни в коем случае не сделает ей больно, что он может делать, как пожелает. Она была в хорошем настроении в тот день.

Не сразу, но он обрел уверенность в своих движениях. Вскоре он осмелел настолько, что запустил в ее волосы пальцы, чтобы почувствовать напрямую их мягкость.

Волосы его матери были словно талая вода. Когда он собирал их в хвост, а затем постепенно расслаблял кулак, они текли одним струящимся черным потоком, ни одной непослушной пряди, ни одного выбившегося волоска. Джун задался вопросом тогда, достались ли ему те же прекрасные волосы, как ему досталось от нее всё остальное.

С возрастом, Джун стал надеяться, что нет. Он никогда не отращивал волосы настолько, чтобы выяснить наверняка.

Но когда он ставит невидимку и смотрит на себя в зеркало, в свое непривычное отражение, он тщетно ищет хоть одну выбившуюся прядь, ищет и не находит.

Акира неизменно делает шоу из дразнящих попыток сфотографировать Джуна с неведимкой в волосах, когда тот выходит в зал. Он мгновенно бросает всё, чем занимался до этого и комично-торопливым движением выуживает телефон из кармана, прежде чем начинает кружить вокруг Джуна с нацеленной на него камерой, словно назойливая пчела, пытаясь «запечатлеть этот момент во всех ракурсах». Его совершенно лишенное всякого выражения лицо и деревянный голос, с которым Акира не перестает засыпать Джуна комплиментами всегда без исключений вызывают у Джуна улыбку. (Увидев которую, Акира драматично хватается за сердце и, поверженный, падает на колени). Джун вяло отмахивается от него, жалуется, дает легкие подзатыльники, когда мальчишка особенно невыносим, но не может перестать улыбаться.

 

Незнакомец появляется вновь в тот день, когда у Джуна в волосах невидимка, и поэтому когда он сначала слышит, а потом видит остановившийся у магазина мотоцикл, ничто не скрывает румянец на его щеках и бегающих глаз.

Акира смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, многозначительно приподняв брови. Джун избегает смотреть в его сторону и еле сдерживается, чтобы не прикрыть горящее лицо руками.

Вот только незнакомец заходит не один, и Джун должен был догадаться. Он заходит с девушкой.

С самой, возможно, красивой девушкой, которую он когда-либо видел, не считая матери. Со смоляными волосами, живыми черными глазами, задорной улыбкой на губах. Она выглядит старше Джуна на несколько лет. Она выглядит смешной, доброй, смелой, упрямой и сильной духом.

Он должен был догадаться.

Джун сглатывает комок в горле, отрезвленным своим осознанием, краска смущения на лице сменяется краской стыда. Разумеется, у него будет девушка. О чем он думал? Как смел даже _предположить_ …

Незнакомец не подходит к стойке, а стоит вдалеке, и буравит Джуна взглядом, засунув руки в карманы. У Джуна по коже пробегают мурашки, но он не отрывает глаз от девушки, улыбается ей в ответ, когда она просит два букета, подходящих для визита на кладбище.

\- А вы и вправду в жизни прекраснее, чем на фото, - вдруг весело замечает она, и Джун замирает с ручкой в руке, пока записывал в журнале, сколько и каких цветов уйдет на заказ, - Мой журнал часто берет интервью у людей из вашего модельного агентства, не хотели бы и вы…

Акира вырастает над ними словно из ниоткуда в ту же секунду, угрожающе нависая над девушкой и, как оказалось, журналисткой по совместительству.

\- Акира-кун… - начинает Джун слабым голосом, но знает, что эта битва заранее проиграна.

\- Сэмпай, позвольте мне заняться этим заказом, - он улыбается клиентке широкой улыбкой, протягивая руку к журналу и быстро выхватывая его у Джуна из-под носа, - Мне нужно практиковаться в составлении букетов. За мной, пожалуйста.

Журналистка смеется:

\- Ладно, ладно, намек понят. Уже иду, - она вдруг оглядывается на незнакомца и строго наказывает: - Тацуя, будь паинькой!

Словно тот - пятилетний малыш. После этого, ее внимание целиком и полностью сосредоточено на Акире и цветах, из которых тот предлагает сделать букет.

Незнакомец – _Тацуя_ , - никак не реагирует. Слабо тлеющая надежда, что он последует за девушкой выбирать букет, вместо того, чтобы остаться с Джуном в этой неловкой тишине, погасает.

\- …Могу я еще чем-то помочь? – мягким голосом спрашивает Джун у молодого человека, не зная, что еще делать, кроме как попытаться скрыться за деловым профессионализмом.

Он ждет, что парень покачает головой или вовсе не ответит, и на этом их беседа закончится и у Джуна будет повод сбежать к себе в офис. Но, к его изумлению, Тацуе действительно требуется помощь:

\- Покажи мне цветок, выставленный на витрине.

Его голос звучит так молодо, тон – глубокий и вибрирующий. Джун ожидал, что он будет резким и грубым.

Они подходят к витрине, и Тацуя молча указывает на горшочек с цветами.

Наперекор себе, Джун чувствует, как на его губах сама собой появляется улыбка.

\- Ирисы, - говорит он, - Конкретно эти – желтые ирисы. Они названы так в честь греческой богини радуги, потому что существуют самых разных цветов и оттенков – на нынешний момент их насчитывается около 800. В Японии редко встретишь ирисы этой расцветки, но я сделал всё, чтобы попытаться вырастить такую самому, – он любовно проходит подушечкой пальцев по желтому лепестку, - Когда-нибудь мне хотелось бы иметь сад целиком из ирисов всех возможных расцветок…

Голос Джуна сходит на нет, когда он запоздало понимает, что разболтался. Он, может, и владеет цветочным магазином, но это вовсе не значит, что люди хотят слышать о цветах, которые покупают: ни о том, откуда они взялись, ни что они значат. И тем более клиентам нет нужды слушать его собственные пустые разговоры.

Особенно парню, у которого есть девушка, и для которой он наверняка и выбирает цветок.

Извинения уже почти слетели у него с языка, когда Тацуя заговаривает снова:

\- Тебе нравится этот цветок?

Джун чувствует, как щеки вспыхивают, и он медленно кивает. Ему так хочется вытащить неведимку из волос или, на худой конец, спрятать лицо в ладонях.

\- И ты знаешь, что он значит? – продолжает спрашивать Тацуя.

\- Работники цветочных магазинов не обязаны знать язык цветов, - сам не понимая, зачем, упрямится Джун, - В нашем деле все решает общее впечатление от букета. Эстетика.

\- Но ты знаешь, - это не звучит как вопрос.

Разумеется, Джун знает.

\- Он символизирует счастье для верующих в его достижимость, - сдается он, - И является знаком хороших новостей. А еще дружбы, и преданности, - он мешкает, прежде чем сказать последнее значение: - Он также символизирует страсть.

Он ждет, что Тацуя спросит что-то еще, но тот долго молчит. Джун видит по глазам, что он обдумывает его слова, взвешивает, словно решает сложный пазл в голове.

Он кивает, наконец:

\- Хорошо.

И ничего больше.

Джун странно разочарован. Ему хотелось бы услышать его мысли, жаден до любой детали, которой Тацуя готов поделиться. Эти рвение и жадность пугают его самого.

Удивительно, как за такой короткий промежуток времени этот совершенно незнакомый юноша заставляет его проходить через такую гамму эмоций: как будто они старые, просто давно потерявшие друг друга знакомые. И Джуну не терпится узнать его заново.

Где-то в глубине души ему нравится думать, что это правда. Что, может, они знали друг друга – просто в другой жизни.

После, Тацуя просит один цветок желтого ириса, и – верно, как Джун мог забыть. Он спрашивал это не просто так. Он хочет сделать подарок девушке-журналистке.

Джун с легким сожалением аккуратно срезает стебель, повторяя про себя, что всё это – часть его работы, и ничего не поделаешь. Жизнь цветов не вечна, и лучше они проведут последние мгновения в руках красивой девушки.

Он пытается напустить на себя ауру деловитости и профессионализма, пока Тацуя молча расплачивается за цветок, потому что теперь ему не хочется, чтобы тот с ним заговаривал. Он мысленно укоряет себя за собственное детское поведение, но снова не в силах что-либо с этим сделать. В его душе царит хаос.

Смеясь, подходит девушка, и Джун выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку. Акира встает в тень неподалеку. Джун видит, как его глаза, незаметные остальным за толстыми линзами, метают острые взгляды то на Тацую, то на Джуна и обратно: калькулируя, подсчитывая, соединяя одну логическую цепь с другой и, наконец, приходя к выводу. Он выглядит… он выглядит совсем как _Тацуя_ минуту назад, когда тот осторожно раздумывал над словами Джуна, переворачивал мысли в голове так и этак. Сходство столь велико, что оно вызывает у Джуна желание хорошенько проморгаться или ущипнуть себя, чтобы очнуться.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит журналистка, взяв оба готовых букета в охапку, - Они пахнут просто восхитительно. Уверена, дядюшке они тоже понравятся.

Она замолкает на несколько секунд, ее взгляд устремлен в никуда. Но уже скоро она приходит в себя:

\- Меня зовут Амано Мая, кстати. Этот фонарный столб – Суо Тацуя. Мы определенно еще заглянем.

\- Куросу Джун, - представляется он, слегка опустив голову в знак приветствия, - Это Курусу Акира.

Акира, до этого полностью погруженный свои размышления, запоздало делает неуклюжий поклон.

\- Тацуя отказывался заходить в любой другой цветочный магазин, который мы проезжали. Настаивал, чтобы мы ехали дальше, пока не остановились перед вашей вывеской.

Джун сглатывает и подчеркнуто не смотрит на юношу, который – он чувствует это кожей, - вновь прожигает его взглядом.

\- Я голову ломала, с чего он вдруг так заупрямился, - непринужденно продолжает Мая, - Но теперь я вижу, что причиной всему – прекрасный сервис и отличное качество! А вы как думаете?

Уголок ее губ едва заметно подрагивает, как будто она пытается сдержать смех. Как будто _понятия не имеет_ , что Тацуя ни разу не оторвал от него глаз и, кажется, даже не моргнул, и Джун совершенно не знает, что думать.

\- Мы рады, что вы выбрали именно нас, - говорит он дежурную фразу, не зная, что еще сказать, и сам внутренне морщится от собственных слов. Он продолжает уже более искренне: - Мы будем рады видеть вас еще в нашем скромном магазине.

Джун оставил ее вопрос без ответа и по глазам Маи он знает, что она обратила на это внимание, но готова спустить это с рук. Джун благодарен ей за эту милость.

Она прощается, но не Тацуя. Он просит ее подождать снаружи.

Сердце, и так метущееся в смятении, вновь заходится в груди. Джун уже порядком устал.

Тацуя подходит с купленным ирисом в руке близко к стойке, за которой стоит Джун, так близко, что Акира рядом с ним цепенеет, а затем напрягается всем телом, готовый действовать при первом же неверном движении.

Тацуя протягивает руку с ирисом и аккуратно ставит тонкую ножку цветка Джуну в нагрудной карман его фартука. Джун не смеет шевельнуться, только смотрит, слегка приоткрыв от удивления рот.

\- Идеально, - слышит он как издалека голос юноши, - Как я и думал.

И с этими словами он выходит из магазина.

Акира _кипит_ от негодования. Это видно по его сжатым в кулак рукам, спрятанным в карманах брюк, по сомкнутым в тонкую нить губам и как он стоит словно пригвожденный к месту. Неискушенному глазу покажется, что мальчик стоит в непринужденной задумчивой позе, но только не Джуну. Он кидает Акире улыбку, давая понять, что он в порядке.

Джун вдруг улавливает легкий запах машинного масла смешанный с более ощутимым ароматом душистого мыла и травы, который всё еще висит в воздухе.

\- Он ездит на мотоцикле, - между тем бормочет Акира себе под нос, его взгляд теперь прикован к улице.

Постепенно запах смешивается с другим, цветочным, сладким ароматом. Джун осторожно прикасается пальцем к желтым лепесткам. Он вдохнет ее аромат позже, а пока...

\- Не нравится мне этот парень, - голос Акиры вырывает его из собственных мыслей, и Джун, скрепя сердце, поднимает взгляд. Акира сощуривает на него глаза, - Вы при нем просто сам не свой.

Джун тихо вздыхает. Если бы мальчик только знал.

 

Очередной интересный клиент заходит к ним в магазин одним воскресным утром. Акира, иногда составляющий ему компанию в магазине по воскресным утрам, перевернул табличку «открыто» только две минуты назад.

Для столь раннего утра, посетитель выглядит на их фоне – сонных и вялых, - свежим, отдохнувшим и непростительно бодрым. Его глаза сосредоточенны, а скрывающаяся в уголках рта улыбка словно говорит, что он держит всё под контролем и он готов ко всему, что может предложить ему этот день. Он уверен в себе ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо. Он выглядит как человек, на которого всегда можно положиться.

Он также выглядит немногим старше Акиры. Первый, может второй курс университета.

\- Мне нужен букет из определенных цветов, - наконец говорит вошедший после короткого обмена любезностями. И по отрепетированному тону Джун понимает, что это не первый цветочный магазин, в который он заходит сегодня утром: - Мне нужны белые розы, цветы мелиссы, колокольчики, пурпурные сирени, маргаритки, ландыши, незабудки, цветы груши, самшит, голубые фиалки и подсолнечники.

Когда гость замолчал, Акира, замерший с садовыми ножницами в руках (он подрезал стебли) уставился на нового клиента так, будто тот отрастил вторую голову. Джун понимает, что он чувствует.

Посетитель, как будто не заметив странной атмосферы в магазине, позволяет себе легкую вежливую улыбку и добавляет:

\- Цена не имеет значения.

Как будто в цене дело.

Джуну составляет некоторого труда взять себя под контроль, чтобы его собственное удивление никак не отразилось на лице.

Он взглянул на посетителя по-новому.

Судя по тому, как он себя держит, юноша готов в любой момент развернуться и уйти, стоит Джуну начать объяснять, насколько абсурден и невозможен этот заказ. Как и произошло – Джун в этом уверен, - уже не один раз за это утро, когда в других цветочных магазинах отказались составлять такой букет. Джун видел, что юношу это не смущает. Если магазинчик Джуна не даст то, что ему нужно, он пойдет в другое место. Он готов обойти весь город, если потребуется.

Джун берет в руку ручку и склоняется над бумагой.

\- Можете повторить? – просит он, выжидающе подняв глаза на юношу.

Тот явно не ожидал такой реакции, уже готовый уйти, как Джун и предполагал. Но юноша тут же берет себя в руки, сверкает своей белозубой улыбкой и повторяет заказ, слово в слово, в том же порядке. Потом Джун долго рассуждает над написанным. Юноша не торопит его, непринужденно сложив руки в карманы. (Джун никак не может отвязаться от мысли, что его простая на первый взгляд поза и манера держаться и исходящая от него аура просто созданы для объективов фотокамер. Этот юноша похож на воплощение совершенства, и это тревожит Джуна куда больше, чем чудоковатый заказ.)

Наконец, Джун поднимает глаза, вновь увидев заказчика в новом свете.

\- У человека, которому вы хотите подарить этот букет, - мягко начинает он, - есть любимый цвет?

Юноша медленно кивает, заинтригованный. В его глазах пробегает искорка любопытства.

\- Да. Оранжевый.

Джун вновь задумчивым взглядом окидывает список. Оранжевый… С оранжевым он может работать.

\- Есть аллергии на какие-либо растения?

\- Уверен, что нет.

Джун кивает, больше самому себе, чем юноше.

\- Подождите немного, пожалуйста, - просит он, и с этими словами ускользает в офис, оставив Акиру и заказчика оглядывать друг друга: Акира – с тщательно скрытым за очками недоумением, клиент – с вежливым любопытством.

Джун всегда знал, что хочет связать жизнь с цветами, но не сразу определился, как именно. Он любил посещать цветочные магазины, разглядывать красивые букеты в витринах. Не меньше радости ему приносило узнавать о любимых растениях с научной точки зрения, что привело к покупке толстых ботанических энциклопедий.

Но существует только одна причина, по которой его новому заказчику необходимы именно эти цветы и именно этих оттенков. И конечно же, «язык цветов» всегда был самой большой страстью Джуна.

Он возвращается в зал, склонившись под тяжестью четырех толстенных фолиантов в руках: две энциклопедии, красочный фотобук и глоссарий со значениями. Завидев его приближение, юноша шагнул было к нему на встречу, но Акира уже материализовался рядом и аккуратно перекладывает все книги из рук Джуна в свои. Джун благодарно треплет мальчика по макушке.

\- Уверен, вам говорили это и в других цветочных магазинах, - снова обращается Джун к юноше, когда они с Акирой встают за стайку, - Но цветы, которые вы хотите в букете, не будут сочетаться. Они не совпадут ни по одному из критериев: запаху, размеру и цветовой гамме. И хотя я понимаю логику, скрытую за вашим заказом, я отвечу тем же: составленный букет, как бы я ни старался, будет - простите за прямоту, - нелеп и аляповат, и вряд ли понравится тому, кто его от вас его получит. Буду честен. Я не могу его сделать.

Плечи юноши заметно поникли, но Джун мягко добавляет:

\- Что я могу, так это предложить альтернативное решение.

И он жестом приглашает юношу подойти ближе, показывает ему на растение на картинке.

\- К примеру, самшит, - говорит Джун, - «Верность». Но он имеет неприятный запах и ядовит для животных.

\- Правда? –тонкие брови юноши нахмуриваются, - Я не счел нужным выяснять. Я лишь хотел, чтобы букет имел… тайное послание. Прошу прощения, - его тон сменяется на виноватый, - Я не разбираюсь в цветах. Я читал только справочники о тайных значениях, но они были без картинок и не рассказывали о таких даже самых очевидных деталях.

Джун понимающе улыбается и начинает быстрым, привычным движением то находить страницу с нужным цветком в фотобуке, то открывать одну из энциклопедий, то указывать на значение того или иного цветка в глоссарии:

\- Пурпурные сирени, голубые фиалки, маргаритки и белые розы вместе не будут сочетаться по цвету и запаху, особенно сирень и роза: оба цветка имеют терпкий аромат, которые перебивают друг друга, а не дополняют. Цветы груши и мелиссы – древесное и травяное растения, и к тому же вы попросту не найдете их в обычных цветочных магазинах, потому что они не традиционны для использования во флористике. Но я хотел бы заменить их не поэтому. Подсолнечник и незабудка – «высшие чувства» - может, имеют схожее значение, но вряд ли будут выглядеть в букете хорошо вместе. И вы назвали слишком много наименований со схожим смыслом. Букет будет выглядеть опрятнее, если мы сократим их до пяти-семи. И это только в том случае, если вы хотите пышные букет.

\- Тогда что вы предлагаете?

\- Я понимаю… сообщение, которое вы хотите передать через этот букет, - говорит Джун, - Я предлагаю поменять содержимое, но оставить смысл сообщения тем же. Тем самым я нарушу не один десяток традиционных правил флористики, но я готов рискнуть и проявить фантазию… Если вы готовы довериться мне, разумеется, - добавляет Джун после некоторой паузы.

Юноша незамедлительно кивает.

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы проделаете отличную работу, а я привык доверять своим инстинктам, - лицо молодого человека озаряет улыбка, искренняя, впервые за всё время, но все еще сдержанная, - К тому же, в других цветочных магазинах мне никто не предлагал альтернатив. Даже не понимали, чего я пытаюсь добиться. Вы первый, кто решил потратить время на мой абсурдный заказ, и я всецело готов вам довериться.

Он отходит от стойки, отодвигает манжет своей белоснежной рубашки, смотрит на наручные часы.

\- Моя встреча назначена на полдень, но я решил разобраться насчет букета еще с утра. Вы успеете придумать и собрать его, скажем, к половине двенадцатого?

\- Несомненно, - отвечает Джун, пока Акира с озадаченным видом проводит рукой по своим волосам, - Я уже вижу картинку в голове, осталось только воплотить задуманное в реальность. К половине двенадцати вас будет ждать свежий букет с особенным посланием.

Молодой человек делает легкий поклон.

\- Благодарю. Меня зовут Сэта Содзи. Сегодня я узнал много нового, и обещаю, что не дам этим знаниям растратиться впустую.

Он попрощался, обещая придти к назначенному времени, и вышел.

К половине двенадцатого Джун аккуратно заворачивает букет в оранжевого цвета фетр. Он поместил белую, бело-красную, желтую и желто-красную розы посередине, где лепестки гармонично сливаются в одну яркую краску. Он окружил центральные розы белыми лилиями и ирисами, а снаружи разместил белые колокольчики вместе с дальневосточными ландышами, придавшим букету свежесть весны.

Остался один последний штрих, и Джун аккуратно припрятал пару-тройку зеленых листьев между бутонами, улыбаясь тут же поменявшемуся, как по мановению палочки, аромату букета. Акира с любопытством наблюдал за процессией через его плечо.

Содзи подходит минута к минуте.

Джун показывает ему пышный букет и, предвосхищая вопросы, поясняет, указывая на каждый цветок:

\- Цветы груши я заменил на желтые розы: «дружба и счастье». Пурпурную сирень – на красно-желтые; такой оттенок значит «счастье и волнение». Цветы мелиссы – на бело-красные: «ответное чувство». Белые розы, как вы хотели в букете изначально; «чистота и благоговение». Подсолнечники и незабудки я решил заменить белыми лилиями – вот они; «чистота». Ирисы вместо маргариток и голубых фиалок: «преданность и страсть». Душистая жимолость по краям; вместо самшита. «Верность любимому». Вокруг колокольчики – «постоянная, неизменная любовь», и ландыши - «верность и надежность». Их я тоже решил использовать в букете.

Джун делает глубокий вдох и протягивает букет:

\- Возьмите, пожалуйста. Я добавил еще кое-что. Слышите запах?

Содзи с заинтересованным выражением приблизил лицо к букету, медленно вдыхая его аромат.

\- Пахнет… апельсинами?

Джун улыбается:

\- Да. Пара свежих листьев апельсина с моего комнатного апельсинового дерева. «Чистота чувств и помыслов».

Лицо Содзи озаряет улыбка:

\- Выглядит и пахнет просто чудесно, - признается он, - И идея с апельсинами мне очень нравится. Уверен, он будет смущен от такого грандиозного букета, не говоря уже о том, когда я подпишу смысл каждого цветка в записке, прилагающегося к нему. Жду не дождусь увидеть, как он отреагирует!

Он прощается, обещая в следующий раз придти со своим «напарником», что бы это ни значило.

Некоторое время они с Акирой стоят в тишине, глядя юноше вслед. Наконец, Акира задумчиво наклоняет голову вбок, убрав руки в карманы:

\- К нам заходят одни чудаки.

Джун издает легкий смешок.

\- Может, потому что мы и сами чудаки? – предполагает он с лукавой улыбкой.

\- Как иначе, - немедленно соглашается тот, криво ухмыльнувшись, - Цветочник, затмевающий своей красотой любую модель и малолетний преступник, работающий в цветочном магазине на полставки. Куда уж парочка чуднее.

\- А мне и так нравится. Я не променял бы это ни на что другое.

Джун поднимает руку и аккуратно поправляет Акире волосы, упавшие на лоб, стараясь не задеть оправу очков.

\- Да, - снова соглашается Акира, прикрыв глаза под прикосновением прохладных пальцев, - Я тоже.

 

Проходит недолго времени, прежде чем Тацуя приходит снова. Но достаточно, чтобы цветок ириса, который он подарил, успел погибнуть, как бы Джун ни старался продлить ему жизнь.

Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Тацуя зайдет к ним до того, как это случится. Что он увидит, как цветок не покидает своего кармашка на его груди столько, сколько это возможно: ставя цветок в стакан со свежей водой каждый два часа на несколько минут, кропя лепестки из опрыскивателя, чтобы защитить от пыли… Что Тацуя поймет, как Джун дорожит его подарком, пусть он не понимает его значения, или не хватает смелости понять.

Слишком часто, доставая цветок из кармашка и вдыхая его аромат, Джуну чудился смешанный с ним запах машинного масла, и ничего не мог поделать с краской, заливающей лицо. Акира молча поднимал брови, когда он заставал Джуна в такие моменты, но никогда не задавал вопросов. Зачем, если всё и так очевидно.

И в то же время, по той же самой причине, Джун рад, что Тацуя не пришел раньше. Джуну хочется плакать и смеяться от собственных противоречивых чувств. Он так растерян. Он не знает, как быть.

Он даже не был уверен, что Тацуя придет еще хоть когда-нибудь. Какое-то время внутренний голос настойчиво шептал ему, что Джун никогда его больше не увидит. С какой стати, шептал он, Тацуе приходить, когда эта чудесная девушка рядом с ним? Что может значить один несчастный цветок, как не сиюминутный каприз? С каждым днем голос в голове становился всё громче и громче, всё настойчивее.

Но Тацуя пришел. Джун так рад видеть его снова, что он почти забывает о собственном волнении, которое обычно неизменно накрывает его с головой в компании юноши.

Он снова не один в этот визит. На этот раз с ним мужчина, и по проницательным глазам и строго поджатым губам Джун тут же догадывается, что они родственники.

\- Меня зовут Суо Кацуя, - представляется мужчина, - Я прошу прощения за моего младшего брата. Не знаю, как, но уверен, он уже успел доставить вам неудобства. По-другому у него просто не получается заводить знакомства.

Судя по выражению лица, Тацуя явно не рад, что Кацуя пришел вместе с ним. Джун находит это забавным. Он улыбается в ответ, всё еще окрыленный от счастья видеть Тацую вновь:

\- Кому не знать, как не старшему брату, - и даже для его собственных ушей голос звучит насмешливо, дразняще. Он с детским восторгом наблюдает, как щеки Тацуи медленно, но верно, заливает краска.

Его брат на некоторое время замирает, а затем издает короткий смех.

\- Я вижу, что вы уже успели неплохо узнать друг друга. Я не должен удивляться. Обычно от Тацуи и двух слов не вытащишь, но с тех пор, как он с Маей посетил ваш магазин, вы – всё, о чем он вообще может говорить. В последнее время он был занят на работе и с каждым днем становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее, и я не знал, в чем дело, пока Мая не…

\- Кацуя, - предупреждающим тоном останавливает Тацуя, и кидает на Джуна быстрый взгляд, который тот не в силах прочесть.

И вот так просто, вся смелость со свистом покидает Джуна. Он с трудом сглатывает и опускает взгляд. Его руки беспокойно теребят края фартука, в голове сумятица.

\- …Ладно, э-э, - нерешительно начинает Кацуя снова, прочистив горло, - Вообще-то, я попросил Тацую подвезти меня сюда, чтобы выбрать букет. Моя, гм, невеста получила повышение по службе, и я надеялся…

Он прерывается, и Джун, к тому времени порядком взяв себя в руки, понимающе кивает в ответ. Они долго обсуждают букет, пока Тацуя молча стоит позади, никак не участвуя в разговоре. Акира с готовностью исполняет любые поручения «принеси-унеси», не забывая искоса кидать на Тацую неодобрительные взгляды. Джун в какой раз спрашивает про себя, почему мальчик так откровенно враждебно к нему настроен.

Когда они определились, и на твердом лице Кацуи появляется мягкая улыбка, он искренне благодарит Джуна за цветы:

\- Уверен, Мае понравится, - говорит он, - Я очень рад, что Тацуя настоял на том, чтобы мы приехали именно сюда.

Джун улыбается и кланяется в ответ, как вдруг до него доходит смысл сказанного, и он замирает.

\- …Мая? – тихо переспрашивает он.

Кацуя озадаченно кивает.

\- Да? Мая, моя невеста. Та девушка, что приходила с Тацуей в прошлый раз выбирать цветы на могилу нашего отца… - он вдруг издает тихий смех, - На самом деле, Тацуя прятал ее от меня почти десять лет: они с Маей дружат с детства, и я знал о ее существовании, но никогда не видел. Какое-то время я даже сомневался, существует ли «сестрица Мая» на самом деле, - дети придумывают себе всякое, верно? - пока не познакомился с ней на церемонии окончания старшей школы Тацуи. Тацуя говорил, что запрещает мне увидеть ее потому, что я «тут же влюблюсь»; я смеялся ему в лицо за такие нелепые мысли. А в итоге… Правда, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы она осознала свои чувства ко мне.

Джун автоматически кивает, почти не слушая, всё еще оглушенный. Когда он очухивается от транса, Акира уже провожает Кацую за дверь, а Тацуя медленно шагает к стойке.

\- Мая-сан не твоя девушка, - шепчет Джун наконец, осмелившись поднять взгляд.

Тацуя резко останавливается.

\- Нет, - он качает головой один раз. Затем его глаза становятся шире, и он делает один шаг ближе, открывает рот, закрывает. Качает головой резче, тверже: - Нет. Нет.

\- О…

Джун закрывает лицо руками, не в силах совладать с эмоциями, с навалившимся облегчением, с обуревающей надеждой, и судорожно выдыхает. Он сам не знает, какое выражение на лице скрывают его руки: безудержную улыбку или искривленное от желания заплакать гримасу? Что бы это ни было, Джун отнимает ладони от лица лишь тогда, когда точно уверен, что его больше нет.

Тацуя держит в протянутой руке заколку с орнаментом из пышных синих ирисов, когда Джун открывает глаза.

\- Тебе очень шла заколка в прошлый раз, - тихо говорит Тацуя, - И цветок – тоже. Я подумал…

Он замолкает, опустив глаза.

И Джун думает, может, у них куда больше общего, чем он предполагал. Может, не одному ему не давали спать волнения, не он один все это время надеялся и одновременно боялся надеяться, не он один ждал встречи, не он один мечтал, что когда-нибудь…

Вот только в отличие от него, Тацуя был смелым. Тацуя делал шаг навстречу, когда Джун делал два назад.

Он хочет быть смелым.

\- Мне нужна помощь надеть ее, - говорит Джун, и наклоняется вперед, прикрыв глаза.

Пальцы Тацуи слегка дрожат, когда он осторожным движением заправляет падающие на лицо Джуна волосы за ухо. Джун чувствует, как тонкий холод металла медленно скользит по коже его волос, затем слышит характерный клик.

Рука Тацуи теплая и большая, пахнет машинным маслом и травой, как он и помнит; Джуну больше всего на свете хочется прильнуть к ней щекой. Он почти смеется вслух, когда вдруг отчетливо осознает, что имеет полное право так и сделать.

Тацуя закрепляет заколку на его волосах и мешкает всего секунду, чтобы убрать руку, но этого достаточно, чтобы Джун повернул лицо и робко прикоснулся губами к внутренней стороне его ладони.

Он слышит, как Тацуя со свистом втягивает воздух, и открывает глаза. Стук сердца гулко отзывается в ушах. Он не может поверить в то, что сделал. Он не может поверить, что способен также легко украсть дыхание Тацуи, как Тацуя крадет его с каждым брошенным в его сторону взглядом.

Это их третья встреча за несколько месяцев, но он словно ждал этого тысячи и тысячи лет. Ждал Тацую тысячи лет.

 

\- Мне нужно с ним переговорить, - как-то раз говорит Акира непринужденным тоном, следуя за Тацуей на улицу, прежде чем Джун успевает что-то сказать.

С того времени, как Тацуя подарил ему заколку, не прошло и дня, чтобы Тацуя не навещал Джуна в его цветочном магазине вечером ближе к закрытию.

За это время Джун узнал, что Тацуя решил не получать высшего образования после окончания старшей школы. Что он работает в автомастерской, что он живет с братом и Маей в одном доме, что его отец был полицейским и погиб на службе, что он давно не общается с матерью. Он часто приносил восхитительные пирожные и однажды признался, что Кацуя когда-то был детективом. Что их с братом отношения были довольно скверными, пока Тацуя не начал работать сам, a Кацуя не ушел из полицейского департамента, открыв собственную пекарню, как всегда мечтал.

Акира становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее с каждым новым визитом Тацуи в магазин, а у Джуна становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее на сердце. Он пытался заговорить об этом уже несколько раз, но Акира лишь умело уходил от ответа - меняя тему разговора или сделав вид, что слишком занят работой. Джун разочарованно отпускал его, обещая себе, что разберется со всем в следующий раз.

Поведение Акиры нельзя было назвать агрессивным. Он вел себя как кот: демонстративно не замечал Тацую или – и Джун не сразу это понял, - отвлекал внимание Джуна от Тацуи на себя. Тацуя никогда не жаловался. Напротив: Джуну даже показалось, что он заметил у него тень улыбки, когда однажды Акира, молча покачав головой, отказался от пирожных с заварным кремом. Джун тогда впервые осознал, что Тацуя находит всю эту ситуацию _забавной_.

\- Он напоминает меня в юности. Просто дай ему время, - только и ответил он, когда Джун поделился с ним своими переживаниями.

Джун непонимающе нахмурился тогда на его слова.

Он помнил, как Акира впервые зашел к нему в магазин, в первый же день открытия, пытаясь найти средство, способное спасти его комнатное растение. Но Акира не знал даже названия, и забыл его сфотографировать, так что Джун достал свой фотобук, и они стояли вместе за стойкой, листая тяжелые страницы раздела «домашние растения».

Уже совсем скоро они забыли, что достали фотобук не просто так, и Джун с удовольствием отвечал на вопросы мальчика по каждому растению на красочных картинках. Сколько они живут? Я никогда таких не видел; они есть в Японии? Какого оттенка лепестки? Какой запах? Ядовиты для кошек?

Прошел целый час, прежде чем Акира вдруг ткнул в одну из картинок:

\- Это он.

И Джун дал ему подходящие удобрения.

\- Спасибо, сэмпай, - поблагодарил он, собираясь уходить, пакетик удобрений в кармане.

\- «Сэмпай»? – удивился Джун.

Акира слегка заметно кивнул головой.

\- Я думал устроиться сюда на полставки. Слышал, требуются работники.

\- И ты решил, что я один из уже устроившихся работников… - закончил за него Джун. Он не смог сдержаться от смеха и хихикнул в ладонь: - Я Курусу Джун, _владелец_ магазина. И ты принят. Какую смену предпочитаешь?

Прошло почти полгода с тех пор.

И вот Джун взволнованно ходит из стороны в сторону, не зная, куда себя деть. Акира вышел к Тацуе «поговорить». Он надеется, - нет, он _знает_ , - что дело не дойдет до драки, но ему все равно неспокойно и тревожно.

Он то и дело выглядывает в окно на двух пока цивильно разговаривающих юношей, и тут же отходит назад, мотая головой; он ведет себя некрасиво.

Ему хочется чем-то занять руки. Он хватается за опрыскиватель на витрине, ставит его на место, когда понимает, что опрыснул им цветы еще час назад. Зачем-то берет в руки ножницы, хмурится, кладет обратно. Вновь выглядывает наружу, вновь отводит взгляд. Вновь выглядывает.

Акира и Тацуя все еще разговаривают. Точнее, Акира что-то говорит, его взгляд спокойный, но настороженный, губы едва размыкаются, произнося слова. Пару раз он указывал кивком головы в сторону магазина и, очевидно, требует каких-то ответов. И мрачнеет, когда не получает желаемого. Тацуя в основном слушает, иногда кивает или качает головой, не имея привычки разбрасываться словами попусту. У него торчит пропитанная маслом тряпка из наружного кармана джинс: он снова протирал свой мотоцикл, с нежностью думает Джун, когда Акира вышел к нему.

Но через некоторое время Джун замечает, что глаза Акиры странно косятся куда-то в сторону, и с удивлением понимает, что мальчику с трудом удается оторвать взгляд от мотоцикла. Тацуя понимает это секундой позже, и он отходит чуть в сторону, приглашающим жестом указывая на байк. Акира прерывается на полуслове, недоверчиво хмурится, словно подозревая ловушку.

Джун тихонько вздыхает, прикусив губу, и снова опускает взгляд. Неужели Акира никогда не проникнется к Тацуе? Неужели он принимает Тацую за какую-то угрозу? Ему просто хочется, чтобы два самых близких ему человека нашли друг с другом общий язык...

Дверь вдруг резко открывается. В панике, Джун хватает с витрины первый попавшийся под руку горшок. Белые бархатцы, с полу-взгляда понимает он.

\- У него _Ducati_ , - выдыхает Акира с благоговейным трепетом, врываясь внутрь, - Тацуя-сан сказал, что копил на него три года всю старшую школу, и сам чинит и меняет масло, и что он разгоняется до _200 км в час_ , и обещал прокатить, и даже научить водить. Он _такой_ крутой. Макото _никогда_ не давала мне водить свой байк...

Джун вдруг чувствует, как ноги отказываются более удерживать его. Он тяжело опускается на стул, уставившись на Акиру невидящими глазами.

\- Сэмпай? – хмурится Акира, резко прервавшись, - С вами все хорошо?

Джуну ничего не остается, кроме как утвердительно кивнуть, сжимая горшок белых бархатцев на коленях.

\- Замрите, - вдруг говорит Акира. И Джун слишком морально истощен, чтобы закатить глаза, когда мальчик фокусирует на нем камеру своего телефона.

 

Акира давно считает цветочный магазин своим вторым домом и заглядывает проведать Джуна каждое утро перед тем, как отправиться в школу в компании своих друзей, с которыми Джун успел перезнакомиться.

Акира шутил, что их вынудили сблизиться обстоятельства; порочный эффект домино для неудачников, заставляющий всех жалких и отчаянных сыскать себе подобных. Акира любит своих друзей больше жизни.

Он делает уроки в офисе, когда ему особенно необходимо сосредоточиться. Джун часто помогает ему с ними сам, в частности - с математикой, которая давалась ему на удивление легко в свое время. В конце концов, Акира в последнем классе старшей школы; поворотный год в жизни подростка. Джун беспокоится о том, как его «криминальное прошлое» скажется на поступлении в университет. Соизволит ли хоть кто-то из учителей написать рекомендательное письмо? Как объективны будут в оценке? Судя по тому, как старается Акира в учебе, он метит попасть в престижное место, и Джун хочет верить, что с мальчиком поступят справедливо.

Сегодня Акира с друзьями идут праздновать окончание экзаменационной недели и, как всегда, Джун ничего не может поделать с чувством тоски и легкого одиночества. Тацуя зайдет только вечером после работы, а на часах всего три по полудню. Акира уже, должно быть, закончил уроки, и идет сейчас с друзьями в кафе или караоке, в то время как Тацуя копается в какой-нибудь машине у себя в автосалоне.

Джун вздыхает.

Звонко звенит колокольчик, и Джун вздрагивает, морально приготовившись улыбаться новому клиенту.

Это приятной внешности юноша, не старше Акиры.

У него настолько ослепительная улыбка, - пусть он не старается улыбаться во весь рот, - что Джун какое-то время борется с желанием прикрыть глаза рукой.

\- Здравствуйте, - говорит тот, - Я надеялся, вы сумеете помочь мне составить букет.

Его голос кажется Джуну странно знакомым, но он никак не может вспомнить, откуда. Он старается отбросить эти мысли, но что-то подсказывает ему, что это важно.

\- Конечно. Какой букет вас интересует?

\- Такой, к которому подошла бы записка с содержанием «прости», - отвечает тот и вдруг издает невеселый смешок: - и еще «прощай». И «с наилучшими пожеланиями».

Джун медленно кивает. Почему-то от голоса юноши, каким бы приятным тот ни казался, ему становится не по себе. Он одергивает себя и приступает к работе.

\- Вы работаете здесь один? – в светской манере осведомляется юноша через какое-то время, пока Джун раздумывает, какие цветы предложить на букет, - Говорят, это лучший цветочный магазин на всей улице. Наверняка вам нелегко приходится без помощников.

Лицо Джуна вспыхивает от неожиданного комплимента, но он берет себя в руки и делает низкий поклон:

\- Благодарю за ваши добрые слова в адрес моего скромного заведения. Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть, кому помочь. Сегодня я прекрасно справляюсь своими силами.

\- Так вы владелец? – юноша приподнимает брови, - Вы выглядите так молодо… Ах, простите. Я не должен был судить по внешности. Ваши работники, надеюсь, не уступают вам в опыте? Наверняка это школьники, как и я сам.

\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, - мягко уверяет его Джун, но предпочитает не вдаваться в детали. Юноша лишь одаривает его вежливой улыбкой в ответ.

Джун предлагает ему букет из красных и нежно-розовых цинний, среди которых спрятано несколько колокольчиков, с белыми маргаритками снаружи. Молодой человек платит за заказ, прячет записку внутри и с удовольствием вдыхает аромат.

-  Такой свежий, успокаивающий аромат, - негромко замечает юноша, - Может, он даже прочтет записку у букета с таким запахом.

\- Что если вручить цветы лично? – слышит Джун собственный голос.

Молодой человек в удивлении поднимает глаза. Он издает невеселый смешок:

\- Лично? Ни в коем случае. Он не желает меня видеть. И при встрече я все равно не могу найти правильных слов…

Он вдруг наклоняется к Джуну через стойку, и они определенно столкнулись б лбами, если бы Джун не отпрянул.

\- У вас никогда не бывало четкого осознания, что от каждого вашего слова и шага зависит, останется ли с тобой человек в или нет? Словно ваши отношения –как минное поле? – он чуть отстраняется со странной улыбкой на губах, - Но ты хочешь, чтобы он остался, так _сильно_ , скучаешь так _безудержно_ , даже когда он рядом; даже когда обещает, что никогда не уйдет. Но этого недостаточно, _никогда_ недостаточно. Ты задыхаешься от осознания, что одно неверное движение – и всё изменится; ты всё испортишь. И тогда отчаянье затуманивает разум, и ты идешь на всё, лишь бы он не покинул тебя. На всё. Даже если это разобьет ему сердце. И тогда, - шепчет он, - И тогда ты специально наступаешь на мину.

Джун стоит, потрясенный, не зная, что сказать.

Выражение юноши смягчается, разглаживается на глазах, трансформируется обратно. На его лице снова приятная, очевидно фальшивая, улыбка:

\- Я сделал всё это. Меньшее, что я могу – отпустить его.

Глаза Джуна распахиваются в удивлении:

\- Ты тот самый…

\- Акэчи, - доносится из двери.

И вот так, словно по щелчку, с лица юноши вновь, как с акварельного портрета, стекает фальшь. Джун теперь способен прочесть на его лице столько эмоций, что он сбивается со счета.

Акэчи резко разворачивается к так и не шелохнувшейся с места фигуре.

\- Акира, - выдыхает он дрожащим голосом, - Тебя не должно здесь быть.

\- Тебе виднее, - говорит Акира голосом, который Джун никогда не слышал раньше; это была тщательно контролируемая ярость, - Раз не прекращаешь меня преследовать. Что ты сказал ему?

Акэчи отчаянно мотает головой.

\- Ничего…

\- Что, - медленно повторяет Акира, - ты сказал про меня Джун-сэмпаю?

\- Я…

\- Акира-кун! – восклицает испуганный Джун, - Он просто пришел за букетом. Он просто хотел…

\- Не стоит, - обрывает его Акэчи, развернувшись обратно к Джуну лицом и сунув в руки букет, тараторит: - Вот. Выкиньте их. Сожгите. Мне все равно. Он прав, я не должен был приходить. Это была плохая идея. Я ухожу.

\- Но…

Джун в растерянности смотрит, как Акира молча делает всего шаг в сторону от двери, и Акэчи тут же выбегает наружу. Акира смотрит ему вслед.

\- Акира-кун… - беспомощно взывает Джун.

Акира вздрагивает, а потом кивает, дав понять, что услышал. Всего два шага – и он уже у стойки.

\- Я просто хотел узнать, как у вас дела, прежде чем двинуться с ребятами дальше, - объясняется он как ни в чем не бывало, губы дергаются в подобии улыбки.

Джун отказывается делать вид, будто все нормально.

\- Вот, - он протягивает ему букет слегка дрожащими руками.

\- Что это?

\- Он выбирал их для тебя. Там внутри записка.

\- Я не хочу… - начинает Акира, но у Джуна кончается терпение.

\- Курусу Акира, - цедит он сквозь зубы, - Возьми у меня из рук этот чертов букет и прочти записку. _Сейчас же_.

И Акира наконец перестает делать вид, будто ему все равно. Он почти вырывает из рук Джуна букет, зарывается в него рукой и выуживает маленькую, свернутую вчетверо записку. Она исписана вся с одной стороны, и Джун молча наблюдает, как глаза Акиры за стеклами очков жадно впитывают каждый символ. Его взгляд стекленеет на последней строчке.

\- Мне надо за ним, - говорит он, поднимая на Джуна беспомощный взгляд, - Я _хочу_ пойти за ним.

Джун тянется к нему через стойку, нежно треплет по макушке.

\- Так иди.

Акира срывается с места, букет все еще неосторожно сжат в руке, и Джун от души надеется, что Акире удастся его догнать.

 

Следующий день – воскресенье.

Акира должен был придти с утра, открыть магазин; Джун попросил его об этом, послав письмо. Он справился бы и сам, но он встал на рассвете и выехал на поиски земельного участка. Он наконец-таки решился выращивать абсолютно все цветы собственноручно. Он не нашел сегодня идеального куска земли, но он будет искать еще.

Джун освободился только в полдень, возвращаясь пешком со станции и здороваясь со всеми работниками торгового переулка, мимо которых проходил. Когда он подошел к своему магазину, он увидел, что вывеска показывала «открыто», и заглянул внутрь через витринное стекло.

Акира в магазине не один.

Джун напрягается, узнав фигуру рядом с ним.

Джун не знал, чем закончилось вчерашнее безумное происшествие с Акэчи. Он долго ворочался без сна прошлой ночью, то позволяя переживаниям за своего работника терзать себя, то вспоминая странную речь Акэчи. Он не знал, что между ними произошло в прошлом, и спрашивал себя, правильно ли поступил, подтолкнув Акиру обратно к человеку, который очевидно причинил ему много боли.

Джун приглядывается к парочке в магазине поближе.

Акира стоит, облокотившись на стойку, и Акэчи – по другую сторону, так близко, что их лбы почти соприкасаются. Но их пальцы крепко-накрепко переплетены друг с другом в замок. Плечи Акэчи слегка подрагивают, как будто их сотрясают рыдания, и – так и есть, вдруг понимает Джун.

Акэчи бормочет что-то, не переставая, - Джун видит, как без конца скачет в его горле кадык, - уставившись на переплетенную с Акирой руку. Джун не видит полностью его лица или слез, свободно текущим по щекам, зато видит, как Акира время от времени ласково проводит подушечками пальцев по его щекам, и как смотрит. Он отвечает иногда что-то, но в основном слушает все, что Акэчи хочет ему сказать; прикладывается губами ко лбу или носу, к щекам. Просто потому, что может.

Джун осторожно, стараясь не показаться паре на глаза, подходит к двери и тихонько переворачивает вывеску на «закрыто». Затем отходит назад на безопасное расстояние и позволяет себе вздохнуть с облегчением.

Что бы ни произошло между ними, он знает, что Акире сейчас гораздо, гораздо лучше. Быть может, им понадобится какое-то время разобраться, может, не всегда все будет идеально. Но Джун верит, что они справятся.

\- Куда-то направляешься? – доносится знакомый голос позади, - Могу подвезти.

Джун с улыбкой разворачивается, уже зная, кто это, по реву мотоциклетного мотора.

\- Тацуя!

\- Йо, - отвечает тот, протягивая Джуну свою теплую ладонь. Джун радостно подходит ближе, берет ее в обе руки, прижимает к своей щеке, со вздохом прикрыв глаза.

Ему хочется поделиться своей радостью за Акиру с Тацуей, хочется рассказать, как безрезультатны были его сегодняшние поиски найти участок, как недавно ему позвонил отец поздравить с успешным бизнесом, и он был трезв. Ему хочется разделить с Тацуей всё.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Джун шепотом, чувствуя, как шероховатые пальцы Тацуи нежно гладят его кожу, - Ты же работаешь до вечера, даже по выходным.

\- Кто бы говорил. Когда ты сам в последний раз отдыхал в воскресный день?

Джун открывает рот, но, не найдясь с ответом, закрывает снова. Он честно не помнит ни один день, проведенный вне своего цветочного магазина. Он вдруг  чувствует потребность по-детски надуть губы.

Тацуя тихо смеется.

\- Я решил взять отгул на сегодня, - наконец отвечает он на вопрос Джуна голосом, с которым он говорит только когда они наедине, - И уговорить тебя сделать то же самое.

\- В уговорах нет необходимости, - улыбается Джун, немым кивком указывая в сторону витрин.

Тацуя вопросительно поднимает брови, но покорно всматривается внутрь. Он молчит некоторое время, потом переводит глаза обратно на Джуна.

\- Я рад за него.

Джун выдыхает, прижавшись сильнее к теплой ладони щекой.

\- Я тоже. Он хороший мальчик, - они стоят так немного, а потом Джун позволяет себе легкую улыбку: - Ты вроде предлагал подвезти меня? Акира-кун обидится, когда узнает, что мне уже удалось прокатиться на твоем _Ducati_ c разгоном до 200 км в час. Он прожужжал мне о нем все уши.

Тацуя издает короткий смех:

\- А он ничего не узнает. Садись. Только надень это, - он протягивает Джуну шлем.

\- Так куда ты хочешь похитить меня сегодня? – спрашивает Джун, устроившись сзади на мотоцикле поудобнее, обхватив Тацую двумя руками.

\- Не знаю. Куда тебе хочется?

\- М-м. Прямо!

\- Прямо? – усмехается Тацуя.

\- Прямо, - кивком подтверждает Джун.

\- Когда-нибудь нам придется свернуть.

\- Тогда мы свернем, - говорит Джун, прижимаясь к нему как можно крепче, вдыхая запах его кожаной куртки, - Неважно, куда.

\- Неважно, - соглашается Тацуя, положив свою руку поверх рук Джуна.

Он заводит мотор, и они срываются с места.  
  
_So in a manner of speaking_  
_I just want to say_  
_That like you I should find a way_  
_To tell you everything_  
_By saying nothing_

**Author's Note:**

> те, кто понимают в составлении букетов и цветах вообще: вы имеете полное и безапелляционное право надавать мне звонких затрещин, just do it. никогда в своей жизни я не думала, что напишу flower shop au, серьезно.  
> я также недавно завела [твиттер](https://twitter.com/solveig_kitsune), которым понятия не имею как пользоваться, но который не терпится освоить! буду рада если зайдете поздороваться или поговорить о моих странных фиках и неисчесляемых отп, ха-ха.  
> как всегда, надеюсь вам понравилось.


End file.
